Winds of Change
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: I was raised as a rouge and taught how to survive. Until the day I went againest the leaders, I never saw the chance of freedom. I went to Windclan but no one seems to really accept me for me so I must learn to change *Rated T for launguage*
1. My life sucks

**Summery- Tormented by 'them' a rouge struggles to survive past his seventh moon. That is- until a clan cat comes to his rescue.**

?'s POV

"Just a pitiful rabbit, barely a mouthful. Fine, whatever. It'll keep me alive longer." I say angrily, tearing off the flesh from the rabbit. I ate it quickly, I had to or else '_They'_ would attack again. I was all alone, an unwanted rouge. No name, 'they' just call me black and white, or rudely call me runt. I was barely seven moons old and I was on my own.

My parents were killed less than a moon ago by a dusty gray tom with a name of Murder. And that was what he delighted in. He came in, fire burning in his cold stone eyes. He pushed me out of the way and proceeded to slice my parents open in front of me. I didn't know what to do. Murder turned to me and snarled

"You know why I killed your parents black n' white? They took more than their allowed amount of prey. Now will you do the same?"

"N- No sir." I stammered

"Good boy. Take this as a warning."

I only watched him walk away, not even bothering to clean his paws. He left a bloody path and this was all I would ever remember him for- a bloody trail. I am pushed around by 'them' because I am small, even for my age. They know that I can't do anything to stop them. I wished- for one moment- I could hold power in my claws. Then I would die happy. Just one second to know that I'm not weak. One day I won't be pushed around, I'll be accepted. But, this is all a pitiful dream, a hope. It could never come true. However, this is what helps me get through the days.

"Hey runt!" I wince, promoting Flint to continue "Catch me some prey why don't 'cha?"

I can't help but yell "Why don't you get off your lazy fat ass and do it yourself?"

"What did you just say runt?" Flint growls

"I said-"

"I heard ya the first time! Do we have to teach you another lesson?"

I don't have time for a response; he already lifted his front paw and sliced downwards. I feel myself falling to the ground, warm sticky blood already trickling down my cheek. My little body hits the ground with a loud thud. Flint puts his paws on either side of my body, his claws looking as sharp as thorns. He swiftly rips his claw across my underbelly and walks away, a demented smirk on his face. He only tells me

"Don't forget to bring me that prey!"

I watch as Flint disappears from my sight. I let out a sigh of relief and with a bit of effort, I manage to get back to my paws. All I can do is listen to his commands. Each paw step brings me further from where I once called home. I see a rabbit and I start to chase after it. I sense a strange scent as I pass a certain point and I close in on my prey. I pounced on the rabbit and I bit it on its neck. I gave thanks to Starclan for letting me find something so Flint wouldn't kill me. Then I sense the strange smell again, this time I can tell what it is. A border of a bunch of cats. I don't have the strength anymore to worry about the other cats. Maybe they would be kind enough to kill me swiftly so my nightmare life could end. I just lay my head on my paws and curl up to go to sleep.

I wake up to someone prodding me with their paw. I groan silently and I open one eye slightly. There are several cats standing around me. One was a cream color she cat with amber eyes, another was a black tom with green eyes, the one next to the cream colored one was a fiery red she cat with orange and yellow spots with green eyes and the last one was a dark brown color that was almost a black like color with dark green eyes. The one poking me was the cream colored she cat. I heard her whimper

"What is it? It's too small to possibly be a badger!"

The black tom rolls his eyes "Whatever it is, it's probably dead already."

"It looks like it's breathing…" The fire colored she cat mutters

The dark brown one muttered 'Idiots' under his breath and states "It's a cat."

"It is? I've never seen one like this. What a strange scent!" The cream one exclaims

"Summerpaw, that's because it's not from Windclan!" The dark brown tom yells at the cream colored one- Summerpaw.

"Now, now Darkpaw, don't be mean to her." The black tom scolds

"Oh I'm sorry Nightpaw- should I be mean to you then?" Darkpaw challenges

"Come on guys, we're all Windclan here. Can't we just get along?" The flame colored one asks

Darkpaw, Nightpaw and Summerpaw stopped fighting for a moment. Summerpaw then states

"My sister has a point."

"I'm sorry Oakpaw." The two toms apologize at the same time

I open one amber eye up all the way, prompting Darkpaw to say "See I told you it was alive."

Great, either I get beaten up by a jackass or I have to listen to this smartass all day. Neither one seemed like a good idea right now. I try to get up, but why does it hurt? I look down and see that where I was once lying down was blood red and blood is still dripping onto the grass. I forgot that my underbelly had a stupid tear in it by the asshole that goes by the name of Flint. I can feel myself groan

"Great Starclan- How will I explain _this _mess?"

I could sense that they were looking me over carefully. I can't blame them- for one I trespassed. Two- I had a torn underbelly. 3- I looked so different. They had solid patterns and I had an odd pattern. My face, underbelly and a dash along each of my sides were all white. The rest of my fur was a black like color. My ears were black and a thick black line around my eyes that narrowed as it reached my nose. Yes, I looked very much like a badger in my appearance- fur wise anyways. As I said once before- I was small for my age.

The peace loving one, Oakpaw, broke the awkward silence "So- uh- what's your name?"

I open my mouth to speak but I can't find the words to say. I have no name yet she asked for one. I couldn't lie yet I couldn't tell them that I had no name. Summerpaw asks

"What is your name?" She sounded out the word name as if I didn't understand. Geez, why does everyone think that I'm an idiot? Size does not impact brain power. Nightpaw sighs

"I don't think he has a name."

I get a little upset at this. I **had **a name- I just can't remember it. I search for words- a name that would seem powerful, epic and would one day strike fear into my enemies' hearts. I can't be Badger- too small and weak right now. However- that's probably what they are thinking of calling me. The first word I think of comes out of my mouth

"Typhoon. My name is-Typhoon."


	2. I fight back! Dun Dun Dun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats but I do own rights to some cats in here**

**A:N- Sorry 'bout taking a break from my other stories to write this. I had an idea and had to write it down! I might work on this story for a while so sorry for those waiting for the next chapter of either; Last Forest Magician, Rules to Break, or British Tigerstar.**

Typhoon's POV

"Well, uh, Mr. I-look-like-a-badger-but I go by- a- made-up-word-" Summerpaw states "you're trespassing on our territory."

"My name's meaning is a terrible storm with high winds and a downpour of rain. And yes- I know that I'm trespassing on your flipping territory!" I yell with fake bravery in my voice

"Don't yell at her!" Nightpaw growls at me

"Whatev." I say plainly "Just kill me now and get it over with."

Oakpaw shakes her head "An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win a battle. Plus- you're already hurt."

Great, they must see that I'm not 'good enough' to fight. I just want to show them an example- just something. Dear Starclan let me show them that I'm just as good as them. As if answering my prayer, my worst enemies appear behind me. Flint and Murder. Shit, as if I actually needed them here.

"Hey runt-"Flint starts "nice to see that you caught me my prey."

I growl "Hey asshole, my name isn't runt, it's Typhoon. And- this prey isn't yours!"

"I don't care what your name is-"Murder snarls "you still live on my territory and shall follow my rules if you want to live!"

"You pick on smaller cats just because it makes you feel more powerful. You and your brothers Lie and Deceit, all abuse your power. I refuse to stand for it anymore!" I scream out, unsheathing my claws

Darkpaw moves to stand by me "You aren't going to hurt anyone else ever again, because-"

"You just messed with Windclan!" The other apprentices chorused out, moving to surround the two other cats. The smirk on Murder's face fades away; I bet he wasn't expecting anyone to defend me. The apprentices slid out their claws, prepared to fight to the end. I always had respect for the lake cat clans; this only made me realize how much I longed for their lives. Cats working in unity, in perfect harmony, inside their clan…..

Darkpaw growls fiercely "Leave him alone and you'll stay in one piece."

Murder and Flint didn't back down so I decided to make the first move. I leapt for Flint's throat, and in a heartbeat had sunk my claws deep into his throat. I pulled back in horror; I didn't want to kill him! Ok, I lied; I did want to kill him. Blood tricked out of his wound and out of his slightly open mouth.

The last thing he would ever say was "You shall pay for this one day-"Flint's eyes glazed over and the rise and fall of his breathing stopped.

Murder took one glance at me, his fallen comrade and the Windclan cats. He quickly turned around and ran away. Darkpaw looks at me

"You weren't bad- for one without proper training."

I smile "You learn these things when you have to defend yourself."

We fall into awkward silence until Oakpaw mutters

"Typhoon, you should come with us, to camp. We need to make sure that your wound doesn't kill you or- something."

"I might as well." I say softly

Summerpaw and Nightpaw went on ahead of us; they were going to tell the clan that I wasn't an enemy but a guest. Oakpaw stays a few tail lengths in front of us, checking every few moments to see that I kept up. Darkpaw stayed by my side the whole time.

"So, um- you can run really fast, right?" Darkpaw asks me

"Well-um…."

"You don't need to answer- I know already." I gulp, what did he know already? "I saw you chase after that rabbit before- and the speed at how you attacked that one rouge! Do you have Windclan blood?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, I think you could."

"Well my mom, Mia-who I got the black and white fur from, she just had stripes, never said anything about it. My dad- Leaftail is who I got my amber eyes from-"

"Did you just say Leaftail?"

"Is there a problem with him being my dad?"

"H- He was a Windclan warrior! You _do_ have Windclan blood!" Darkpaw exclaims happily

I smile slightly "Well, I guess so. So now you know."

We soon walked into Windclan camp. I heard stories of this place but- I never would've expected _this. _There were so many new cats; all had a friendly yet curious look. Darkpaw took me past all of them and into a cave like area. He signaled me to enter, I complied. Inside I saw two cats, one was young around my age and the other one was older. The younger one was a brownish gray with green eyes, he came closer to us. He was friendly as he said

"Hi."

Darkpaw smiles "Kestrelpaw, meet Typhoon. Typhoon, meet the medicine cat apprentice Kestrelpaw."

"Nice to meet you." I say. Now I must wonder why this tom had such a girly name. Let me see…. Windclan always had the habit of giving their toms girly names. I shall forever wonder why.

"Oh dear… How did you get so hurt?" Kestrelpaw asks me

"This one rouge- Flint hurt me for back talking. We- Darkpaw, Summerpaw, Nightpaw, Oakpaw and me- killed him and scared off his commander- Murder."

Kestrelpaw turns away for a moment and goes to grab something out of the little nooks in the wall. He comes back with something wrapped around his paw and some other thing. He lightly puts the cobwebs on my wound and the herb type thing. I didn't notice that Darkpaw walked out for a moment. Kestrelpaw also seemed surprised that he left. He looks past me and signals for me to follow him out.

When we exit, we see Darkpaw talking to a mottled brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes. Kestrelpaw mutters

"Great, he's talking to Onestar. He's our leader."

I faintly hear Darkpaw exclaim "Thank you Onestar!" he sees me and comes over. I ask

"What were you talking to Onestar about?"

"You'll see in a moment…" Darkpaw says with a smirk

Onestar pads over and asks "Are you the cat Darkpaw told me about? Typhoon, wasn't it?"

"Yes sir." I reply with a polite bow

"Now, I'm offering you a choice here. Do you wish to join Windclan as an apprentice?"


	3. We almost die

Typhoon's POV

I couldn't think, what should I say? I did want to be part of Windclan but- what if they didn't accept me? Onestar waited patiently- waiting for my answer. My brain reeled and I couldn't speak for a moment. I finally was able to say

"Y-yes please. I would very much like to join your clan."

Onestar seemed pleased by my answer. He nodded and led me to this huge rock. He showed me how to leap up and told me to sit down. I complied- it is not a good idea to anger the clan leader. Onestar glanced at me and told me to sit up straight, like a good kitty. I had to bite back a snide remark. I'm not the best example of 'Straight-down- listen-to you-cat' I was used to back talking. Onestar seemed to not notice. He called out

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, join me under the tall rock for a clan meeting."

Several cats came out right away. Others took a few moments to get there. In the crowd, I could see Summerpaw, Nightpaw, Oakpaw, and Kestrelpaw. Darkpaw seemed to have disappeared. I resisted the urge to yell out a couple of hellos to the crowd. I wished I could do that though, but the leader was right next to me and would surely punish me. Onestar glanced at me to make sure I was paying attention then continued

"By naming apprentices we show that Windclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Typhoonpaw."

"MY NAME IS TYPHOON! NOT FREAKING TYPHOONPAW!" I yelled out. Onestar just rolled his eyes at my outburst and groaned

"Crowfeather you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Typhoonpaw"

"IT'S JUST TYPHOON! I growled. I think Onestar was only calling me by that to annoy me

"Crowfeather, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of consideration and accountability. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice. (And go crazy in the meantime)" Onestar concluded

I walked to the edge of the rock and slipped. I _epicly _slipped to say the least. I was just following Onestar's direction to hold my head high and stand up as straight as possible when I didn't realize that the tall rock was on a slant. My paw slipped and I went tumbling down. I ended up landing on a dark gray tom. He went down with an 'ooaf'. I heard him growl

"Damn! You're freaking heavy!"

I got back to my paws and stood to face him. His blue eyes glared at me as he slowly stood up. I heard Nightpaw whisper into my ear

"Man, you just pissed my dad off!"

"Your dad? Crap."

"Also known as- your mentor Crowfeather."

"SHIT!" I yelled

"Have fun!" Nightpaw teased as he walked away

I turned back to my mentor; his eyes were narrowed to slits. I screamed out "AHHH! HE'S GOING TO MURDER ME!" and ran off at full speed. He just stood back with a confused expression on his face. The clan was laughing at me! I felt my cheeks blush as everyone laughed at me, it was embarrassing! I then ran as far from the laughter as possible. The ground was a blur beneath my paws. The laughter died away as I ran, but I still continued on. I ran even though my lungs ached from the lack of air I was getting and my vision was blurring.

I took a turn to the edge of the territory and ran up this cliff like formation. Clan Cliff, that's what it's called. Every territory has one; it allows you to see all the other clans near you. Windclan's Clan Cliff allows you to see Riverclan and Thunderclan territory along with a bit of Shadowclan territory. Perhaps, if I was paying attention, I would've noticed the dark brown figure at the top. I tried to stop but my paws had a plan of their own.

Darkpaw turned around just in time to see me run into him

"Typhoon? TYPHOON? Oh shit." We collided and rolled to the edge. Then we started to fall. We fell and fell until we hit the river below.

*Later*

"So you're telling me that you fell into a river under Clan Cliff?" Crowfeather questioned me and Darkpaw. We were soaking wet from falling in the water. I nodded my head

"That's what happened."

"Well, you did fall into water- I can see that. However- there is no river even close to Clan Cliff."

"HUH? We so totally- how did we survive falling off the cliff then?" I exclaimed

"Now, how am I supposed to know THAT?" Crowfeather asked with a tone of anger in his voice

"Well- you act as if you know everything!" I challenged

Darkpaw backed up slowly and whispered "You shouldn't make him mad!"

I ignored him and continued "Well Mr. 'I think I know everything, even though I'm an idiot' tell us what you think happened because you claim to be sooo smart."

"THAT'S IT! Moss duty for a moon!" Crowfeather yelled at me

"Huh? What about my warrior training!" I yelped

"You should've thought about consequences before you opened your mouth. I'll still teach you borders, hunting and fighting but you also have to do moss duty."

Crowfeather walked away without another word and Darkpaw burst into laughing. I turned around and growled

"What's so flipping funny?"

"You should've seen your face!" Darkpaw laughed "You learned an important lesson today."

"What would that be?"

"Never anger the mentor. Unless you want to die, you should listen to Crowfeather from now on, k?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Well, have fun cleaning moss!" Darkpaw laughed as he walked off to go on a patrol.

I sighed and walked off to find clean moss. How I always get into situations like this, I just will never know. Wait- scratch that. I know why. I just can't shut my big fat mouth up!


	4. Someone doesn't know their own strengh

Typhoon's POV

(This is like a few weeks later or something)

"Are you sure he's an apprentice- he looks like a kit to me…." I heard someone whisper behind me

"Of course he's an apprentice, Rainpaw! He's the same age as me!" Darkpaw muttered back

"Well, he's like- half your size! I didn't think that an apprentice around eight moons old could be so- ya know, small." She continued

"Now that's just rude."

"You know it's true!" Rainpaw defended

"I know, I know. It just seems really rude to call him small; he is my friend after all."

"You seemed to have ignored this thought before! How come no one told me we had a new apprentice?"

"It's hard to miss him. He's the only one in camp that looks like a badger!" Darkpaw angrily stated

"Excuse me for him not being eyelevel!" Rainpaw hissed

"It's not HIS fault that he's small!"

I finally got fed up with them talking as if I wasn't there so I growled

"I'm not deaf! I can hear you two talk!" I turned around to face them and tilted my head back to look them in the eyes

"Sorry- Typhoonpaw." Rainpaw apologized

"Just. Typhoon." I growled

"I forgot to warn you about that didn't I?" Darkpaw asked

"Yep."

"What do you want? I have some freaking moss to clean." I asked in my oh-so unpleasant angered tone

Darkpaw and Rainpaw glanced at each other as if they were trying to see which one was going to say what needed to be said. Darkpaw quickly stated

"Crowfeather told us that he wants to see you at the training place. Either he's going to kill you or he's going to get someone else to kill you."

"Wow, what an asshole mentor." I muttered to myself "Whatever, if it gets me out of cleaning the moss, I'm going."

"If you die-"

"Wow Darkpaw. Are you going to be like that the rest of the day? If you are, I swear-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down little kit!" Rainpaw replied

"I swear, if I go evil, Rainpaw is one of the first to die." I hissed at them

"WHAT?" Rainpaw yelped

"Don't listen to him, he has slight anger issues."

"I do not!" I complained then I heard what I was saying and quickly replied "Damn, you're right."

We headed over to the training place in silence. There was tension between us; I could feel it in the air. Rainpaw was hiding behind Darkpaw, a smart move on her part. To lighten the mood when we arrived at the training place (A bit late. I blame them.) I asked Darkpaw

"Hey, don't you have a brother or sister?"

He didn't answer. However, he was tense and the fur on his back was bristling up. I followed his line of sight to a gray apprentice with blue eyes a fluffy tail (that kinda looked like a squirrel's tail) and darker stripes on his back. Great, another apprentice that no one introduced me to. I heard Darkpaw growl

"THAT is my brother. Stupid she-cat."

"I'm not a she cat!" His brother replied

"Sure you aren't." Darkpaw muttered under his breath

"Um, Darkpaw should I hate him?" I asked

"Yes."

"Oh, ok." I responded. I walked over to Darkpaw's brother and I quickly said "Um, hello?"

"Hi." He replied nervously as if someone was planning to kill him. I looked where he was staring, he was looking at Darkpaw. Great, he was afraid of his own brother.

"My name's Typhoon."

"Featherpaw." So that's why Darkpaw called him a she-cat, he's another Windclan cat with a girly name.

I saw my mentor and walked over to him. He glanced at my and narrowed his eyes

"You're late."

"I wasn't late- you were simply early."

Crowfeather hissed "Shut your mouth for a moment! Ok, I want you to use the moon of training I gave you to fight Featherpaw over there. However- to make you more likely to fight properly, you will have to fight until one of you is knocked unconscious."

"Notice how unfair that is?" I asked angrily

"Well- don't fall for his tricks."

"Wow, you expect me to lose right?"

"I guess so. You should've seen the last battle between Featherpaw and Darkpaw- now that was a good match! They actually unsheathed their claws mid-battle. There was blood pretty much everywhere!"

"Most of it was Darkpaw's." Featherpaw stated

"Some of it was yours too."

"True."

"Are you trying to murder me?" I yelped

"No. Trust me; he'll go easy on you since you're a beginner." Crowfeather assured

"I don't feel any better about this….."

"Don't die!" Darkpaw yelled over at me

"What kind of friend are you?"

"The best kind. I'm telling you that if you die-"

"Shut up before you get me to kill you!" I yelled out

"Chill out dude!"

"Chill out? CHILL OUT? You are telling me that Featherpaw will probably kill me yet you're telling me to 'chill out'? I freaking hate you!"

"You don't mean it…"

"I refuse to speak to you." I angrily declared

"But-"

"LA LA LA LA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" I yelled out, putting my paws over my ears

Darkpaw sighed sadly and turned to Rainpaw. I barely heard him say "He's in a bad mood. Come on, let's get back to camp. Hopefully he'll be over it later."

I rolled my eyes and muttered "You'd think he would've learned by now."

"Um, Typhoon-" Featherpaw stated

"Yeah?"

"The battle training…"

"Oh yeah."

We got into battle positions. Crowfeather took several steps backwards and called out

"Begin!"

Featherpaw stood completely still and I had to resist the urge to make the first move.

'_It's one of his tricks!'_ I thought to myself

"It seems that you're one of the smarter cats in Windclan." Featherpaw declared. I resisted a response as I focused on his every move, one wrong step could make me lose. I watched for any movement from him. I watched as he slowly tensed up and crouched down slightly.

I was ready for when he ran towards me. I waited until he came closer, then I reared up on my back legs. I brought all my weight down on Featherpaw and pinned him down for a second. Due to me being extremely small, Featherpaw was easily able wrestle me on my back. Luckily, one of my paws was free. I brought my paw down on his head and stunned him long enough to get out of his hold.

Featherpaw brushed off the attack and quickly grabbed me by my scruff. He shook me violently and threw me. I landed on the ground with a slight 'thud'. I got up shakily. The ground seemed to twist and move underneath my paws. I wasn't so much walking as stumbling. I closed my eyes tightly but I felt as if I was spinning. It took a lot of effort to put one paw in front of the other.

Eventually my sight returned to normal. However, I lost track of where Featherpaw was. Then, I felt a sharp pain at the base of my head. I fell to the ground, my vision fuzzy. I closed my eyes and let darkness take over…

*Later*

In the darkness, I heard someone whisper "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's just knocked out. He'll wake up on his own." Another voice answered

"Featherpaw knew better than to use the back kick move on him!" The first voice growled

"Although I hate to choose sides- you're right, Darkpaw. If he wasn't careful, he could've caused brain damage, caused him to go blind, fractured his skull or caused him to go into a coma!"

"Is that what happened? A coma? He's been out for over a day!"

"I think so."

"Kestrelpaw, can I say something to him?" A third voice asked

"Sure, go ahead, Featherpaw."

"Listen Typhoon, I'm not sure that you can hear me but- I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I knew better than to use that move on you- it's a move meant only for larger warriors. I can understand if you're mad at me."

"You're the reason that he's like this!" Darkpaw yelled

I heard a crash, and then I heard Kestrelpaw shout

"Leave him alone Darkpaw! He apologized and he never did it on purpose! Featherpaw, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch."

I felt someone nudge my side and mutter "Come on buddy, wake up. I know you said some mean things the other day but- I can't stand to lose you. You can make it, just wake up!"

Darkpaw. He accepted me as a friend- I couldn't stand to leave him like this. No- I was going to resist this darkness! It's a struggle as the darkness is crushing. My hope begins to fade as time passes by.

How long have I been like this? It seems like forever. I can sense that someone is talking but I don't know who. Then, suddenly- the darkness turned into a meadow. One that I recognize, it's on Windclan territory. However- its Newleaf here and it was Leafbare when I fell into my deep sleep. I walked around a bit until I saw someone that could be my doppelganger, except that he's slightly bigger than some warriors. He looked very powerful and his eyes were filled with wisdom and kindness. In slight awe I ask

"Wh- who are you? I mean- are you me or-?"

"I'm Typhoon. Yes, I am you."

"Wow….."

"I'm not impressive at all, now stop staring at me."

"Sorry, it's just- wow. You're me?" I questioned

"When you're a warrior." He stated

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you that your fate has already been chosen. In time you will have to make a decision that will impact all of Windclan. This meadow- this is where you must choose. Either you or your friend must perish." He warned me

"How could I possibly choose between those two choices?"

"In your heart, you know what you'll have to do. Trust your judgment to pick the best decision."

Before I could reply, he disappeared. The meadow slowly faded and was replaced by the darkness. Soon, I could feel soft moss beneath me and I could tell that it was morning. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the medicine cat den. Darkpaw was asleep a few tail lengths away, he probably fell asleep while making sure that I was ok. I tried to get up but I fell down with a groan. Darkpaw yawned and lifted his head. He turned his head towards me and his eyes widened. He happily exclaimed

"You're awake! Oh I was so worried that you weren't ever going to wake up!"

I smiled "Yep- I'm up from my sleeping."

"Come on, Nightpaw, Summerpaw and Oakpaw become warriors today!"

"What?"

"Didn't you notice that they were older than us? They finished their warrior training and become warriors today!"


	5. I feel like a monster, what else is new

Typhoon's POV

I pulled myself to my paws and walked outside of the den. The sudden sunlight hurt my eyes so I closed them until I got used to the light. Oakpaw saw me and bounded over. She let out a purr

"Look, you're awake now! Did you hear?"

"About becoming a warrior?"

"Yep! Too bad it won't be till sunset." Oakpaw sighed

"Might as well kill some time." I muttered to myself, closing my eyes in thought

Darkpaw stretched out a little "Crowfeather is out at the moment so I'm in charge of you."

"Who decided that? And since when?" I asked

"Well, both Onestar and Crowfeather noticed how often you run off on your own. You often disappear for a bit so they decided that it would be best that I stick with you so you don't get hurt."

"That's not a good idea….."

"Why not?"

"If anything- you'll get hurt if you follow me!" I shouted as I backed up, my ears flattening to my head. I shook a little and turned around. I ran off as fast I could.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard Darkpaw yell to me.

As much as I wanted to- I just couldn't let Darkpaw catch up. It could lead to another cat getting hurt. I came to a stop near the edge of Windclan's border. To my surprise, Darkpaw hadn't given up. He stopped next to me and asked

"What's gotten into you?"

"You wouldn't understand." I sadly stated, lightly clawing the ground

"Come on, tell me- why did you just run? I've been told that you run away a lot."

"No- you don't understand. Nobody does- or ever will! I run away for a reason. Ever since I was a kit, I just couldn't control myself. I feel that if I don't run- I'll hurt someone else. Inside me is a monster-like version of me. It wants my heart and it wants my soul. Nobody can hear me scream but that doesn't mean that I'm unafraid. Now and forever- I must hide so that monster can't hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you. You need to stay away."

Darkpaw looked hurt at my comment and stepped a bit closer to me "Typhoon-"

"Leave me alone!" I hissed

"I'm not leaving you; I'm going to help you through this. No matter what, I'm not leaving." Darkpaw stated with a look of stubbornness.

"Darkpaw- do you want to know why I was beat up all the time when I was a rouge?" I questioned

"It was because of your small size."

I slashed the ground more fiercely "No, not even close. I was a curse! My own parents knew it too! A cat that looks exactly like a badger? That could never be good. Murder lied about why he killed my parents- he always had that look of fear whenever he looked at me. The real reason was- because they had me. A cursed kit. I shouldn't even be alive."

"Don't say that."

I cried out "NO! I know it myself, I'm a monster."

Darkpaw shook his head "It's not true. I don't believe you."

"Get out of my way!" I demanded

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I already told you!"

"I don't believe you."

"Please-"I begged "get out of the way. If you don't- you'll get hurt!"

"Uh, ok. I'll take that chance."

I narrowed my eyes and pushed Darkpaw into a rock. I placed my claws over his throat- prepared to kill him. I growled

"I told you to get out of my way!"

"I didn't want to. Typhoon, calm down."

I regained control of myself long enough to plead "Darkpaw, please. I don't want to hurt you."

Darkpaw shook his head slightly "This isn't you. You're different; I've seen you better than this."

I placed my paws over my ears and screamed out "JUST. SHUT. UP!"

Darkpaw used the small moment to pin me to the ground. I let out a string of colorful curses and tried to get out of his grasp. Eventually, as my common sense returned, I stopped trying to fight back. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. Darkpaw asked

"You okay now, or are you still trying to kill me?"

"I'm good."

"Good." Darkpaw purred as he let me get up

I shook my head and sighed "You weren't supposed to see that side of me. I tried to warn you- but you never listened. What would've happened if I was bigger?"

Darkpaw whispered "I would probably be dead right about now."

"Consider yourself lucky. The last cats to face my alter ego- they're kinda, dead."

"Y-You killed someone?" Darkpaw inquired with fear in his voice

"The world is better without them."

"Who were they?"

"Murder's older brothers- Lie and Deceit….."

*Flashback*

"Hm, looks too small to be any use to us." A tom with a dust colored pelt muttered

"Now, now Lie. He could turn out to be a great warrior one day." A grayish tom scolded lightly

Mia pulled me closer to her "S- so which one of you is going to train him?"

Murder glanced at his brother Lie and then to Deceit. He turned to my parents and told them "We all will train him."

Mia nodded her head in fear and replied "Yes sirs. I'll bring him back here tomorrow."

I watched the three brothers disappear into the shadows and felt myself shaking

"Mommy, you aren't going to make me train with them, are you?"

"I'm so sorry, Aeolus. They are going to teach you."

"B- But they are mean!"

"Aeolus, this is the only way you'll ever earn their trust."

"I don't trust them….."

After that meeting with the three cats in charge, I got so nervous about training that I couldn't keep anything down. I felt extremely sick when my dad dropped me off at the training hollow. The grayish one- Deceit motioned me to follow him. I watched my dad walk away and sadly followed Deceit to where his two other brothers were. They were talking to a dark silver tom with eyes that were gray with streaks of blue. Murder was showing the tom some kind of finishing move when he spotted me. He signaled me to come over. He stated

"Aeolus meet Ramon. You two will be training together from now on. Ramon, I expect you to help Aeolus, he's younger than you."

"Are ya sure that he's 3 moons old?" Ramon scoffed "He looks like a newborn kit with all his fur."

Lie continued on for his brother "Ramon is almost ready to get his true name."

"I picked it out myself!" Ramon bragged

So I began training with Ramon, Lie, Deceit and Murder. They taught me how to hunt and how to show no mercy in battle. Ramon got his true name not too long after I began my training. His name was changed to Flint. One day, I was assigned to battle train with an older cat. The cat was my best friend- Chaos. He was a black tom with dark purple eyes with glints of amber. However- we were doing something different this time. Murder was the only cat with us at the time and he ordered us to unsheathe our claws. We hesitated but followed his demands.

We were going to fight until one of us either died or got permanently wounded. No hard feelings, but I refused to decline. Murder was almost certain that I would win, and win I did. I didn't want to kill my friend but it was signaled that I had to. I sunk my claws deep into his throat and then I pulled out my claws and walked away in sadness. Each day I was taught bloodier methods of killing cats and bloodier ways to kill prey. I was being taught methods of murdering. I was taught to be able to tell lies with a straight face and never get caught in the act. I was taught trickery. I never wanted this fate. Then one day, while I was practicing against both Lie and Deceit, I was getting badly beaten up. I shouted out

"You're being too tough on me!"

Lie got a devious smile on his face and hissed "I don't think I'm pushing hard enough."

Before I could prepare for it, they had unsheathed their claws on me and attacked me. They tore up the left half of my face, my underbelly and my tail. I let out a shrill shriek as Lie bit down on my throat. Murder must have heard my screaming as he rushed to see what was going on. Instead of helping as I hoped he would, he just sat, curled his tail around his paws and watched in amusement. I could feel tears running down my face along with the blood. I struggled weakly hoping that Murder would command his brothers to stop but the command never came.

Just as I was feeling like I was going to die, I felt a surge of power. I was able to sink my claws into Lie's eye and he quickly let go of his hold. Deceit tried to help his brother but I moved out of the way quickly enough that I didn't get hurt. Due to my small size, I was able to run under their underbellies and slice them up without getting hurt. Lie was the first to go- I bit the back of his neck and he went down dead. After struggling for a few moments, I was able to knock Deceit onto his back. I sunk my claws into his neck and swiftly sliced downwards.

As suddenly as it started, my surge of power ended. Murder looked at me in shock; his eyes were filled with anguish, rage, and fear. He narrowed his eyes at me and growled

"One day, you'll pay for what you did."

His payback was killing my parents. He not only killed my parents but took away my name too. I was beaten up every day. My parents knew since the day I was born that I was cursed. They knew it by my face mask; it's a symbol to show that I'm hiding something. Not only that, but I look like a badger, a cat's worse enemy.

*End of Flashback*

"So you lied about not remembering your true name?" Darkpaw asked

"Yes, the name I was born with was Aeolus. It means god of wind. My dad came up with it so that I would always know about where my roots lay. As you know, Leaftail- my dad- was a Windclan cat. However, my mom Mia was not originally a loner, rouge or kittypet. Mia used to be a warrior. Mia's warrior name was Stonecaster. She was half Riverclan and half Shadowclan."

"So that puts you at one-third Windclan, one-third Riverclan and one-third Shadowclan." Darkpaw pointed out

"Pretty much. I can run fast, and I can sneak around just about anywhere. I give credit to my pelt. The colors cancel each other out. I just can't swim." I glanced up at the sky "Great Starclan it's almost sunset!"

"We need to get back to camp, now!" Darkpaw shouted

_**Just another random chapter! Hope you enjoyed, reviews please? I worked hard on this chapter (Less than a day) and I like to hear what you think! Please no flamers.**_


	6. Darkpaw's rules to become a warrior

A:N I was tired while writing this so it might seem rushed

Typhoon's POV

We raced back to camp and came to a halt in front of Crowfeather. He rolled his blue eyes and sarcastically stated

"If it isn't our favorite black and white apprentice."

Although I wanted to yell at him I only replied "Is Onestar going to perform the ceremony yet?"

"Well, you missed it. You two are such great friends."

I lost my mind for a moment and attacked my mentor. We wrestled a bit before another cat picked me up by my scruff. I let out a hiss

"I was winning!"

"In your dreams." Crowfeather muttered

The cat that picked me up put me down lightly and I turned to meet the cat in the eye. It was Nightpaw- or whatever his warrior name was. He shook his head in a disapproving manner and stated

"Will you ever learn?"

"Shut up Nightpaw-"

"Nightwhisper." He corrected me

"Fine, Nightwhisper. Do not tell me what I can or cannot do!"

"I can if I want. I'm older than you and I have a higher rank than you." He bragged

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him

"Fine. However, if you are wondering- our names are Nightwhisper, Summerwind and Oakleaf."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled "How come everyone likes to annoy me?"

"Everything annoys you." Darkpaw teased

"Does not!"

"Now you know why you are not ready to become a warrior." Crowfeather told me, turning away

Darkpaw rested his tail on my shoulder "Come on buddy, let me explain how to be a warrior."

"Fine." I sighed

We headed into the apprentice den and Darkpaw explained "Rule one, do not call everyone a-holes."

"I don't call EVERYONE a-holes!" Darkpaw glared at me so I continued "I only call them that if they deserve it."

"Not everyone deserves it!"

"Like who?"

"Onestar." Darkpaw explained

"I never called him one!" I defended

"You thought about calling him one."

"Holy Starclan! How in the name of the dark forest could you read my mind?"

"I know you that well." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off "You're about to tell me to prove it."

"You really do know me well." I said narrowing my eyes "Stalker."

"I'm not!" Darkpaw hissed

"Yes. Yes you're a total stalker, I knew it!"

"AM NOT!" Darkpaw yelled, pouncing on me

I laughed and flipped him to the ground "Fail."

Darkpaw laughed back, got to his paws and playfully batted my ear "You have the strange ability to get everyone to either hate you or be a good friend of yours. You need to control that ability."

"I can!"

"Sure you can." Darkpaw taunted

I pushed Darkpaw away and he landed with an ooaf. For a second I was worried that I hurt him so I asked "You alright?"

"Holy Starclan….. You've gotten stronger since you began training." Darkpaw gasped

I tilted my head slightly "Stronger?"

"Slightly bigger too." Darkpaw continued

I grinned "Yeah, you better watch out!"

"Don't push it, I'm still bigger than you!"

I gave him a withering look and I asked "Okay, what's rule two?"

Darkpaw thought a moment "Don't pick a fight with every single cat."

"That's reasonable."

"Rule three-…" He glared at me "pay attention!"

"Huh, what?" I asked having drifted off in my own little world for a moment

"You are so hopeless…." Darkpaw mumbled under his breath "Rule three, stop being a pain in the backside."

I let out an annoyed hiss "I never was!"

"You are."

"I hope a badger attacks you!"

"Why would you say that?" Darkpaw yelped

"Cause I look like a badger!" I attacked him and we went tumbling out of the apprentice den.

"Oh you little-"

Darkpaw was cut off when I hit him on the side of his head with my paw. He tried to fight back but I jumped back a step. I stuck my tongue out and brought my paw down on his head. He winced and bit down on my tail. I tried to pry my tail loose but Darkpaw refused to let go. I chomped down on his ear and pushed one of his legs from under him. We both went down. Darkpaw opened his mouth and spit out a clump of black fur with little bit of white fur. My eyes went big as I looked at my tail

"You are SO lucky it's unnoticeable!"

"Oh, stop being a girl!"

Darkpaw added to his comment, a playful swipe to my face. His paw hit where fur covered the left side of my face (Comparable to hair in your face or something) and I pulled back in terror. Darkpaw got a quizzical expression on his face as he asked

"What's wrong?"

I placed my paw on the tuft of fur "I- It's nothing."

Darkpaw padded up to me "It's something if you're acting like this."

I winced as he came slightly closer "It's not important!"

Darkpaw gently asked "Why not?"

I put down my paw and backed up a step. "If you were paying attention to my story- you would've known what happened…"

"Wait a minute- you mean when they hurt you?"

I nodded my head slightly "Yes."

Darkpaw's eyes softened as he lightly pushed the tuft of fur out of the way. I tensed up but I didn't pull back. He made a face that was best described as worry. He whispered

"It looks infected, why didn't you tell me?"

"Since when did you become a medicine cat?" I asked in distaste while absently tracing the thick pinkish-red lines. I continued with the tracing although it hurt quite a bit. Darkpaw swatted my paw away

"Stop hurting yourself."

I rolled my eyes and followed my friend into the medicine cat den. Kestrelpaw was rearranging some herbs until he noticed us out of the corner of his eye. He smiled friendly and asked

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Typhoon- being the idiotic/hot headed apprentice that he is, never told anyone about a wound that he has that never healed! Now- said wound- is infected."

"Ty, you got to tell me stuff like this." Kestrelpaw said in his worried tone while examining the wounds on the left side of my face. "Yep, it's infected."

I watched as Kestrelpaw headed to a nook in the wall. He muttered "Now where is it? I think I put it here….."

"You need help or are you fine over there?" I asked after a few moments

Kestrelpaw ignored me as he pulled out something that looked like a root- burdock root to be precise. He made it into a pulp and put it on the wound, it had a slight burning sensation and it kinda hurt. I blinked back some tears as Kestrelpaw applied some to my tail as my 'friend' reopened an older wound. I had to resist the urge to kill Darkpaw right then and there. Which I probably tried to do when I blacked out. I awoke only to see Darkpaw with numerous cuts and scrapes. Kestrelpaw was promptly holding my head down with his paw. I let out a groan and wondered out loud

"H- How long was I out?"

"Few hours, max. You went all psycho and tried to kill Darkpaw so I had to sedate you by forcing you to eat a ton of poppy seeds." Kestrelpaw explained, moving his paw so I could get up. Darkpaw twitched his tail and muttered

"And so concludes our lesson. Note to self- Keep poppy seeds around whenever Typhoon wants to kill me. Little warning next time buddy?"

"That would cramp my style." I retorted


	7. Krestrelpaw tells me I am going to die

_**AN:**_** This is a rewrite as I hated the original chapter seven! Anyways a good song to play during this is- 'Leave out all the rest' by Linkin Park. It's my inspiration for this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Darkpaw rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the medicine cat den. I barely heard him mutter something about me being a 'psychotic maniac who enjoys trying to kill cats'. That is far from the truth, my friend. Far from it. Suddenly, I noticed how quiet Kestrelpaw was so I turned to face him. His bright green eyes were distant and he was shaking slightly in terror. In worry I asked.<p>

"Kestrelpaw?" When I didn't get a response from the medicine cat apprentice I repeated his name but this time louder. "Kestrelpaw!"

The tom jumped slightly and turned to face me. "Wha- Ty? Is that you?"

"No, I'm Bluestar. It's nice to meet you." I replied sarcastically.

"Okay, now I definitely know that's you, Typhoon."

"Who else would I be?" I smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you were an insane cat in your past life." Kestrelpaw retorted half-jokingly.

"I probably was."

If we were what two-legs called 'anime' I'm pretty sure that Kestrelpaw would've sweatdropped or facepalmed right there. "Most cats would take that to be an insult."

"Well I'm not 'most cats' now am I? Anyways what was all of that?"

"All of what?"

"The whole drifting off and acting like you're terrified."

Kestrelpaw's eyes drifted to the ground and he softly replied. "Starclan sent me a message…."

"Well don't keep it hidden! Tell me!"

"A- are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"_Nine cats will die before the leader shall fall….These cats are the falling stars destined to lead a new star to its rightful place." _Kestrelpaw sniffed quietly. "I-I don't know who or why the cat will do it- but I know the victims."

"Who?"

"Some I don't know but there are cats I do know that will be a part of this. Crowfeather- the star of loyalty and the first to die. Nightwhisper- the star of wisdom and the second to die. Summerwind- the star of compassion and the third to die. Apparently some cat I don't know yet is the star of love and the fourth to die. Oakleaf- the star of judgment and the fifth to die."

My mouth fell open. "Oakleaf, Crowfeather, Summerwind and Nightwhisper are going to die soon?"

"I'm not sure when though…." He took in a deep breath and continued. "The cats from sixth and seventh to die are unknown to me for now. They are the star of faith and the star of courage respectively. The ninth star is also unknown to me but he is the star of forgiveness. The leader who must fall is Darkpaw."

"Wait a minute…. You didn't say who the eighth star is….." I gulped, fearing that I already knew the answer.

Kestrelpaw lifted his head to look me in the eye. Tears were running down his cheeks by now. "Typhoon…. It's you. You're the eighth star, the star of trust.

The realization hit me like a rock as I remembered something I had once heard from my dreams-

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you here?"<em>

"_To tell you that your fate has already been chosen. In time you will have to make a decision that will impact all of Windclan. This meadow- this is where you must choose. Either you or your friend must perish." _

_"How could I possibly choose between those two choices?"_

_"In your heart, you know what you'll have to do. Trust your judgment to pick the best decision."_

* * *

><p>"Ty is something wrong?" Kestrelpaw asked quietly.<p>

"It's just…. I've been warned of this before..."

"What happened and why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know! Alright? I didn't know what to do..." I sighed softly. "It was when I was knocked out in the training session. In my dream I was walking through this one meadow in our territory and I came across myself. Few differences stood out though- he was the size of other warriors, perhaps larger muscle wise and his eyes were filled with wisdom, kindness and courage. He seemed like such a noble warrior. He said that I would have to make a decision that will affect all of Windclan and that the meadow was where I must choose. Before I could ask anything else, he disappeared from my sight and I woke up."

Kestrelpaw was silent for a few moments. Finally he replied. "It was a message from Starclan… They warned you of a fate you cannot control. Starclan said that you must do something that will change everything. The warrior you saw in your dream- that's who you're supposed to be. Typhoon- you're supposed to be that warrior. I'm not sure why though…"

I growled softly, letting everything sink in. "No one here will even care if I were to die!"

Before Kestrelpaw could utter another word, I turned around and ran out of the medicine cat den. The moon, though not quite full, glowed brightly overhead and reflected off the dew covered grass. If I wasn't so upset, I would've thought how beautiful the scene was. None of that mattered anymore, knowing that my days were numbered. I paused only briefly to look up at the sky. A single tear fell to the ground as I whispered.

"Starclan-why have you forsaken me?"

I walked quietly into the apprentice's den, careful not to step on anybody's tail. My nest was farthest from the others as they all were afraid of me. Only Darkpaw's nest was close to mine as he was the only one who cared about me, apart from Oakleaf and Kestrelpaw. I softly laid down on the nest and wiped away my tears with my paw. Darkpaw and the others were already fast asleep, and yet again I was the odd one out. After a few moments, I rested down my head and closed my eyes. Soon I drifted off into sleep. I can't say that it was a good sleep though.

I dreamed that I was missing, Darkpaw was so scared. He tried telling everyone but no one else cared. Before my dream could continue on, I woke up with a jolt. I briefly wondered "What I am going to leave when I am done here?" No one cared about me so I think that in a matter of days after my death- I would be forgotten by everyone. I didn't want to go back to sleep knowing that the dream would just come back again. I got to my paws and walked out of the apprentice's den. A light breeze ruffled my fur as I looked up at the sky again. The moon had clouds surrounding it but one could still see the moon. My voice was lost in the wind but I couldn't help but say.

"Don't be afraid- I've taken my beating. I've shared what I made." I thought about Darkpaw briefly and stated as though he could hear me. "I'm only strong on the surface- not all the way through. I've never been perfect but -hey- neither have you."

I shook my head slightly and went back inside the apprentice's den. This time- however- I went over to Darkpaw and smiled to myself. I licked the top of his head in a friendly manner and whispered to him.

"Forgetting all the hurt you've learned to hide so well, pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I'll always be here for you Darkpaw, just as you will be there for me. If anything, leave out all the rest."

I laughed quietly and laid back down on my nest. With a smile I whispered. "Goodnight buddy. This is the last time you'll probably ever see this side of me anymore. Tomorrow, you'll say 'hello' to a whole new me."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up! I don't care what time you went to sleep last night but that doesn't give you the right to wake up later then me!" My friend's voice rang out as he poked me. Normally if Darkpaw did that, I would yell at him but since I made that promise last night, I couldn't do that. I just got to my paws and let out a small yawn. I glanced outside, it looked like sunrise. I almost forgot that Darkpaw was going on the dawn patrol today.<p>

"Darkpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that it will be alright if I join your patrol?"

"Huh? Urm, did those poppy seeds make you even crazier then you already were?"

"I just want to go on dawn patrol- alright?" I replied.

"It's alright with me but you should tell Onestar or Crowfeather first."

I nodded and walked out of the apprentice den for the millionth time within a day and walked over to Onestar. He gave me a sideways glance and asked.

"Yes Typhoonpaw?"

I wanted to yell at him about how my name was Typhoon and not Typhoonpaw but I avoided that and asked. "Can I go on dawn patrol?"

Onestar looked shocked at this. Well I can name at least three reasons. For one, I didn't reject my apprentice name. Two, I was being polite. And three, is the fact that I was even asking to go on a patrol this early in the morning. After a moment of stunned silence, Onestar nodded and muttered.

"Sure… Let me just tell Crowfeather that you'll be on the patrol…."

"Take your time- I can wait."

After a few moments Onestar came back and told me to meet the other patrol cats at the entrance of the camp. The cat in charge of the patrol was Lightclaw. Personally I didn't like her due to the fact that she was bossy. But does anyone care about my true thoughts? Of course not. Then again, no one has to know who I truly am…..


	8. Slight friendship issues

Darkpaw had finally done it- he had managed to get me ticked off enough to break my niceness streak. We were fighting about something when we unsheathed our claws and attacked the other in rage. We are quite evenly matched even though I'm about half of his size. I forget what we were fighting about but it had to be something major. We both were cut up pretty badly but that didn't stop our fight, I did by shouting

"Don't even try to find me!"

"FINE!" He yelled back

I made a big deal of turning away and then running off. I know that I was quickly out of sight, but still I ran as fast as I could to get away. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and my vision blurring. I came to a stop near the edge of a forest and coughed, trying to breathe and not burst into tears. What Darkpaw said had hurt me worse than his attacks. He said

"_No one cares about you so why don't you just leave!"_

I ducked to avoid a thick thorn bush. I paused, my breath caught in my throat. Someone was already there. I didn't want a confrontation so I tried to back up but stepped on a twig. The other cat- a white she cat with gray stripes, turned to face me. Her blue eyes looked a bit confused until she looked down slightly. She smiled friendly

"Oh….. Are you lost kitten?"

"I'm not a kit." I frowned

"OH! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't know!"

That was the first time someone apologized for calling me small so I said "Its fine, I get that a lot."

She grinned "My name's Mimi!"

"Typhoonpaw. Wait- why did I just say that?"

"What's wrong with your name?"

I shook my head "I just don't like it- I just go by Typhoon."

"Oh, ok then- Typhoon…."

I turned away quickly and stated "Well, I'm going to go now-"

"Please don't leave yet!" Mimi begged "Not yet…"

I twitched my ear "Why not?"

"I don't want to be lonely again, not yet anyways."

I thought a moment "How about we go hunting then I'll leave, my clan is probably…."

Mimi noticed how my voice trailed off so she asked "What's wrong?"

I looked down at my paws "I doubt anyone even cares about me."

"What makes you say that?"

"My own friend said so himself. He said that no one would care if I just left the clan." I felt like I was going to cry again. Good job for appearing confident.

Mimi frowned slightly "I doubt that he means it….."

I sighed "He's the serious type. I'm not leaving the clan though. If I were, the rouges would take the chance and take me down…."

"Huh? The rouges want to take you down? Why?"

"I'm the only one who knows how to stop them all. I know their secrets and they want me dead. Ever since I ran away, I can feel that they are after me."

"Is there any reason that they would try to get you back to their side instead?"

I tilted my head slightly "There's only one reason that they would ever need me. That's because I know battle moves that they don't know. Can you keep a secret?"

Mimi nodded her head excitedly "Yes!"

I drew in a deep breath "Ever hear about the Bloodclan cat Scourge?"

"Yes… Why?"

"My mom, Stonecaster was a kit of Lightshade who in turn was Scourge's kit."

I could see that Mimi tensed up when I said that and she whispered "Y- you're related to him?"

I bowed my head slightly "Yes. That's why I've never told anyone else before…."

Mimi looked worried but mewed "You seem very kind." She smiled "Can we get to that hunting? I'm starving!"

"Follow me…."

I lead her onto a large meadow and showed her how to catch rabbits easier. It took several tries but she eventually caught one. I praised her and we shared the rabbit, I was saving my catch so no one back at camp would yell at me for doing nothing. I said goodbye and started to walk away but then Mimi yelled

"Will I ever see you again?"

I turned my head to face her "I'm not sure. Maybe…."

I walked out of sight quickly and then ran the rest of the way. Just as I got to camp I saw everyone surrounded the Tall rock. So quietly I got into a place where I could see all that was going on yet not get noticed. That's when I heard

"Darkpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Darkwave. Windclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

'What?' I thought. There was no way that Darkpaw- wave could become a warrior before me! We were close to being exactly the same in skills so why is he already a warrior? First I'm never allowed to go to the gatherings and now this! Why Starclan hates me, I don't know. The only thing that drifted me out of my thoughts was someone- my friend letting out a squeak. Then he proceeded to lick me on the head like a mother would. I let out an annoyed his and Darkwave replied

"I was getting worried about you! You just upped and ran, you made me feel sad. I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad."

"I'll forgive you… As soon as you explain why you're already a warrior!"

"I asked Onestar the same question. He said that due to your lack of motivation, small size and rebellious streak you weren't ready to be a warrior."

"So I'm not a warrior because I'm small!" I shouted in anger "Well that isn't my fault! Blame my great-grandfather!"

"Who is your great-grandfather?"

"Darkwave- it's none of your concern." I bitterly stated

"Well, it seems like you're back to normal." Darkwave smiled

"Yes. Now leave me alone and go sit your vigil."


	9. Leading the battle to them

(1 Moon Later)

Well, if anything happened in the moon since Darkwave became a warrior- it's that I'm finally eyelevel with him. We haven't seen much of each other due to my training and his- being a warrior. So one day he was all like 'Holy Freaking Starclan!'

I wasn't facing him and asked 'What?' He replied with

'You're the same size as me!' I got confused and turned around. He was right, we were eye to eye. He might be a warrior and I might still be an apprentice but we were the same age. We were finally the same height and we were still friends. Things seemed to be normal around Windclan well… until today.

The day started out like any other. I woke up just in case they needed me to go on dawn patrol, I talked to a sleepy Darkwave (who's not a morning person at all), went on a hunting patrol, and ate some fresh kill at Sunhigh. That's when it happened. The border patrol that left at dawn had been missing for quite some time and then they staggered in around Sunhigh. All cats were bleeding badly and I was afraid because I knew the reason why. I screamed and ran into the apprentice den. Darkwave came in and asked

"What's wrong? I've never seen you so scared."

I pressed myself closer to the back wall of the den and whimpered "I- it's 'them'!"

"The cats on the patrol?" Darkwave asked

I shook my head "N- no, 'Them'!"

Darkwave had a blank look on his face for a moment until he figured it out "Those rouges that you lived with before?"

I nodded my head "Y- yes."

"Ty, I'm sorry about asking this but- What do they want?"

"They have no quarrel with Windclan…"

"What?"

"They will leave Windclan alone under one condition….." I pressed even closer to the wall

"And that's?" Darkwave asked

"Either I rejoin them or…" I cut myself off "I'm killed."

I started to cry a little and Darkwave came over and softly stated "Ty, I won't let them hurt you. I would risk my life to save you, just as I know that you would do to save me. However, you need to help us out."

"What do you mean?" I whimpered

"You're the only one who knows their weaknesses and fighting tactics. Onestar- nay- Windclan will need you to lead us into battle safely and get out intact!"

"I- I can't do it!" I complained "What if someone dies? How will I ever live with myself afterwards?"

Darkwave put his tail on my shoulder "Have faith in yourself. You always have told me to trust myself. It's time that you take your own wisdom in hand; trust yourself to lead us out safely."

I drew in a deep breath "Okay."

"Now go tell Onestar that you can help."

I nodded my head and walked out of the apprentice den. I walked past Kestrelpaw who had his full medicine cat name of Kestrelflight. I marched straight up to Onestar and said

"I can help."

Onestar gave me a confused look and questioned "How? No one knows what happened, aside from the hurt cats and they don't have all the details."

"It's the rouges I lived with before I came to live in Windclan. I can tell which cats did the damage from their handiwork. The long deep scratches on Nightwhisper's flank are from Viper. Mossfur's marks on her underbelly are from Venom. Frozenwind's marks on his face and neck are from…."

"Huh? Why did you cut off?"

I closed my eyes "from, Murder."

"My guess is that is a bad thing." Onestar guessed

"It is." I said with a nod "He is the rouge leader. Listen- I may not be your favorite apprentice in this clan but you need to listen to me."

Onestar nodded his head "I'm listening."

"My plan is this- we attack where there is a large clearing during Sunhigh tomorrow. We will have an advantage of space and most of the rouge warriors use moonlight instead of sunlight so we can attack while they are unprepared. However, I will have to lead this attack. I'm the only one who can find this clearing."

Onestar thought my idea over for a bit then begrudgingly muttered "As much as I hate you leading us into battle, I will let you lead. You should tell the clan what's going to happen." He motioned to the Tall Rock

"You mean- using your call AND acting like leader?"

"Yep."

I bowed my head and jumped up onto the Tall Rock and called out "Everyone old enough to catch their own prey join me under the Tall Rock for a clan meeting."

The cats of Windclan came over hesitantly as if they weren't sure what was going on. Darkwave sat by the entrance of the apprentice den, smiled up to me and mouthed the words

'You can do it.'

"As you all know, our dawn patrol was attacked earlier and didn't get back till Sunhigh. What you may not know is that rouges attacked the small patrol as a warning. If we don't go, they'll attack in greater numbers and try to kill us all. I'm not going to let that happen! I have already informed Onestar of my attack plan. In the rouge's territory is a large clearing where they handle their battle training, that's where I'll lead us. I want you to stay there hidden while I draw them out. I will run to attract their attention and lead them back to where you guys are hiding. As I'm running past, I will sharply flick my tail, at this time you will come out of hiding and attack. Use the sunlight to blind them and prepare to use the wind if it's there. I will turn around and help you guys fight. I want you to use the Thunderclan 'Lightning Strike' technique as your entrance. These rouges are ruthless, most were taught to kill and never to retreat. They will use moves that are dishonorable and will try to kill you. I will expect you to be unpredictable and swift."

I could tell that I was rallying the troops as most of them were nodding and looked determined. The rest of them had shocked looks because they were surprised how confident I sounded and how good my plan sounded. I took in a deep breath and continued

"I will use combinations of moves from different clans. I will be unpredictable by using not only the moves the rouges taught me, but some from each of the different clans. If we can strike quick enough, we can quickly win. However, even the slightest hesitation can lead to one's downfall. Trust your instincts to win for you. Cats of Windclan, we cannot stand to let them push us around again! Together, we can and shall win!"

Everyone in the crowd starting cheering and shouting their approval. I smiled slightly

"We have some work though. We need to learn the 'Lightning Strike' technique so everyone follow me to the training area."

They followed me excitedly as I lead them to the large open area where we practice our battle moves. I told Darkwave to pretend to be patrolling like an enemy and I said that I would represent Windclan. I crouched out of sight and flicked my tail sharply. Then I sprung and landed directly on Darkwave and showed them to aim for the ears and the face then jumped away quickly. As soon as Darkwave got back to his paws I was on the other side of him and continued the attack. I told them that's when they had to be swift and unpredictable.

I made them practice until they got it down then I made sure they wouldn't mess up by practicing running and they attacking with the technique. It took them awhile to learn to strike so they would land on the target. By time the sun had set, we were prepared to fight. We ate well before sleeping and everyone went to sleep right away. I offered to guard the camp so everyone else could be ready to fight. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to sleep. True, I was excited and I felt adrenaline coursing through my veins but there was something else. Fear.

Deep inside was a sense of dread and fearfulness. What if my plan didn't work? What if one of my friends dies because of my plan? What if I only make things worse? I sighed softly; everyone was counting on me to lead them to a victory. Words are one thing; actions are a whole other thing. Just as the sun rises, it can also fall. A warrior can lead a path to glory or die trying. I want the glory path but if I die trying, that would be fine to me.

To my relief, the sun begins to rise turning the sky into a swirl of pinks, blues and purples. Onestar was the first awake and he came straight over to me and asked

"When will we head off?"

I glanced to the sky "Less than two hours. It's a long trek from here."

"Is anyone not going?"

"The elders, the kits, the queens, Kestrelflight, and Oakleaf."

"Why isn't she allowed to come?"

"She hasn't told anyone yet? She's expecting kits."

"I need to move her to the nursery then…" Onestar muttered

"You can do that later. Right now we got to get ready."

We left two hours later, I lead the battle patrol through the safest route to the rouge battle training area. I instructed half of them to be to the right and the rest to be on the left side. Bravely I ran off as fast as I could to where I knew everyone was at this time of the day. As soon as I got there, I did what I did best- insults. As soon as I got their attention, I stuck out my tongue and lead them where I wanted them to be.

As soon as I saw the glowing eyes of my clanmates in the shadows, I swiftly and sharply flicked my tail. There was a loud yowl as my clanmates jumped from the shadows onto the unsuspecting rouges. I skidded to a stop and turned around. We might be outnumbered but we are quicker. I decided to take on three rouges; Cobalt, Crimson, and Khaki. They were strong yet uncoordinated and keep bumping into each other. I didn't have to kill them thankfully. I know I gave them permanent scars though.

I continued to fight other rouges, only killing those who would never stop fighting. The rouge battle group was quickly dwindling. That's when I took a break and climbed up a nearby tree to look at the entire battle. No one was too badly hurt yet. Everyone seemed to be holding their own except for my idiotic friend who decided to face Murder. Wait….. WHAT? I jumped down from the tree and raced over to try and help my friend. Just as I got closer I saw the true damage of it- Murder had one paw on my friend's throat and was choking the life out of him. I hesitated until I heard someone whisper into my ear

'_Remake the scene I once made….'_

'_What?'_ I mentally asked the voice

There was a flash of light and I was transported into a forest with a bunch of cats around four great oak trees. There were very few warriors that I recognized. There was a large brown tabby tom with a 'v' shaped ear and a scar on his nose. A few tail lengths away was a black tom with one white paw and ice blue eyes. He wore a collar studded with dog teeth and his claws were reinforced with dog teeth also. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then the brown tabby leapt at the one wearing the collar.

The cat wearing the collar slashed the other's shoulder and the brown tabby fell to his side. The black cat stabbed him in the throat with his claws then sliced clear to the brown tom's tail. The move was one that I've done once before, just not nearly on that major of a scale. There was another flash and I was back to the battle. I thought to the voice

'_Were you the one tom I saw wearing the collar?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Who ARE you?'_

'_I'm Scourge but now isn't for questions, it's time for actions. Now, perform the full body slash'_

I leapt at full force at Murder, knocking him away from Darkwave. I tore up his shoulder before we landed a tail length away. He let out an angry hiss and we wrestled around a bit. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me as I finally managed to overpower Murder and keep his underbelly within the reach of my claws. It was easier said than done to get ready to attack. Murder had locked his jaws around my throat so I had to pull my head up slightly to see what I was doing. He also had one of his clawed paws sunk in right next to where my heart was located. Therefore, one wrong move and I'm dead.

I struggled to shout "I've had it up to here, you know you're end is near!"

I lifted one paw and sunk my claws into his throat and with much struggling, managed to slice downwards enough that Murder released his grasp on my throat and let me finish the cut. I sliced clear to Murder's tail, making a large puddle of blood on the ground. Murder fell silent and I almost collapsed on the ground because of the dizziness caused by my losing of blood. I felt a slight pang of sadness and whispered

"You had to have it all; well did you finally have enough?" I sighed "You got exactly what you deserved."

I padded over to Darkwave who thankfully was still breathing, he was just unconscious. I poked him lightly as I sheathed my claws. I whispered

"We made it buddy, we live to fight again…."

I fell to the ground and coughed up a bit of blood. My breathing was a bit ragged but I knew that I survived worse. Actually it wasn't this bad but- never mind. I felt tired and I closed my eyes but I still heard someone rush over to us and yell in panic

"Onestar, Typhoon and Darkwave are hurt badly! Both are unconscious…."

.

"Kestrelflight are they okay?"

"I think so Featherpaw….. I'm pretty sure that Darkwave just passed out and Ty, well he should be okay now that I've stop his bleeding."

I heard a slight groan right next to me and Darkwave muttered

"Huh? Where am I?"

Kestrelflight breathed a sigh of relief "You're in the medicine cat den."

"What? How am I still alive?" Darkwave asked "All I remember is being choked by that one rouge…"

Featherpaw explained "Typhoon saved your life. After you passed out he went and fought the rouge that was trying to kill you. That rouge is dead but Ty….. he's hurt."

"What?" Darkwave whimpered "H-he can't be…"

Someone poked me; I assume that it was Darkwave because I heard Kestrelflight scold

"Darkwave, leave him alone. He's hurt and needs his rest. He will wake up on his own."

"Sorry…."

I let out a quiet whimper and opened my eyes to see everyone looking down at me happily. I tried to get up but Kestrelflight frowned

"Don't strain yourself."

"I need to see Onestar, and see that everyone is safe…." I started to walk to the entrance of the den.

I heard Kestrelflight groan "He might be the most stubborn cat that I know."

"That's Typhoon for you!" Darkwave laughed

I resisted the urge to turn around and smack them upside the head. In fact, I wanted to hit them for saying that but they would yell at me. Then we would get into a bad fight and- yeah, you know the rest. Shaking my head slightly, I walked out of the medicine cat den. I was met by bright sunlight and the cheers of Windclan. I lifted my head up in a proud manor and padded over to Onestar. I quickly questioned

"Did everyone survive?"

"Yes. Only some scratches and all- minus Darkwave almost getting choked to death and all that happened to you."

I smirked "Well, I'm glad."

I turned to walk away when Onestar told me to stop, he also got Featherpaw to come and sit next to me. What exactly WAS he doing? Onestar jumped up onto the Tall Rock and called out

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, join me underneath the Tall Rock!"

Everyone came over to see what Onestar had to say, I didn't even know. His amber gaze swept over the gathered crowd and he declared

"Lightclaw, Crowfeather are you satisfied that your respective apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

They both nodded and stated "Yes. They are ready."

"I Onestar of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Featherpaw and Typhoon(paw), do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes sir!" We both answered

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw you will be known as Featherwing. Typhoonpaw you will be known as…." Onestar cut off to think for a moment. Apparently he had no clue what to call me so he probably said the first thing to come to his mind "Typhoonmoon. Windclan welcomes you both as full warriors."

The clan chanted our warrior names although I know that they didn't want to chant Featherwing's name because everyone, for some reason, hated him. As soon as everyone went to sleep and we started our 'silent' vigil, I quietly said to Featherwing

"Come on; let's go on the Tall Rock. We will have a better view of camp that way."

"But Onestar is sleeping in his den which is IN the Tall Rock."

I rolled my eyes "If we don't make a lot of noise we can go up there without waking him up. As long as we get down before he comes out again, we won't get in trouble."

Featherwing thought this over a moment but then followed me to the stop of the Tall Rock. From up there you could see the entire camp and a little beyond it. The moon was almost full and it lit up the camp so that you could easily see what was going on around you. Featherwing and I talked a bit, turns out that he doesn't have much self-esteem. Turns out that Featherwing is in love but can't find the courage to tell the she-cat his feelings. I had to tell him to get the courage to bring the one he liked to somewhere for a date. Featherwing thanked me for the suggestion. I forget about what else we talked about but I know that the night went by quickly. Just as a sliver of pink entered the sky, I told Featherwing that we should get down before we got in trouble as Onestar was an early riser.

We jumped off the rock silently and walked to the middle of the camp. We sat down and before whoever it was came to tell us that we could go to sleep I told Featherwing

"Listen, even though everyone seems to hate you- you still have friends."

"I have friends in Windclan? That doesn't sound very accurate…"

I shook my head slightly "Kestrelflight doesn't hate you. And don't forget, I don't hate you either. You're a good cat, one day I hope you become a leader. I want you to have a better life than the life you have here."

As soon as I finished saying that, the warrior Fallensparrow came to tell us that our vigil was over. I let out a tiny yawn and padded into the warriors den and curled up on a nest of moss….

.


	10. Blackcough kills three

**AN:** I was a bit tired so it may or may not be as good as previous chapters

.

No one had expected it, so when Ashfoot fell deathly ill, we just weren't ready to save her. She passed on in her sleep and the new deputy was named Darkwave. I wonder why. Onestar and Crowfeather both are sick too. Kestrelflight is trying all he can but it's a losing battle. He may be a talented medicine cat but he just doesn't know how to cure Blackcough. He's tried all that he can but he can't do anything else until he gets more Catmint. Most of the cats in camp have at least Whitecough or Greencough. Crowfeather and Onestar are the only ones with Blackcough now. Me and Darkwave plus Oakleaf and her kit Spottedkit are some of the only healthy cats left. I have been doing triple the amount of my regular work since the outbreak happened.

Darkwave has been extremely stressed out because he has to organize everything on his own and try to run the camp that only has eight healthy cats, including himself. I often have to go on dawn patrol, sunhigh hunting and then the dusk patrol. I have been feeling drained lately and I feel like I'm coming down with something but I can't make anyone else worry. However, every day I feel worse. I feel like I'm running a temperature and it hurts to breathe. Occasionally I notice Kestrelflight's worried looks but I act as if nothing is wrong. The only healthy cats left are; Darkwave, Featherwing, Kestrelflight, Oakleaf, Spottedkit, me, Rainstep and Summerwind. Only five of the eight of us can actually hunt and do the border patrols.

"Typhoon?"

"Yes Kestrelflight?" I asked

The medicine cat looked so tired and he yawned slightly "Can you please run off and find some Catmint? I ran out. Featherwing knows where it is so take him with you."

"Okay….." I stated, my voice faltering

"Are you okay? You sound like you're getting sick."

I coughed "I'm perfectly fine!"

Kestrelflight came over and put his paw on my forehead "Geez! You're burning up!"

"Really, I'm fine." I complained

"You need to rest! All this extra work has gotten you sick."

"I have to find the catmint….."

"Why are you insisting on being a pain in the butt?"

"It's to save the clan!" I yelled as I ran off to find Featherwing.

Luckily for me, Featherwing had heard the entire conversation with Kestrelflight and he showed me a patch where the catmint grew in great amounts. I followed Featherwing's instructions on how to dig them up and how to carry the herb without destroying it. We dropped the valuable herb off in Kestrelflight's den when we realized he wasn't there. We looked around a bit until we came across Darkwave. His face was full of terror and he whispered

"It's Onestar, he's-"

"What happened?" I yelped

"He's gone, dead. Crowfeather also wants to say goodbye to you too."

"WHAT!" I cried

Before Darkwave could respond, I ran past him to where I know Crowfeather was. His blue eyes no longer sparkled; they just seemed distant and cold. He raised his head to look at me and he smiled slightly

"Typhoon, it's nice to see you."

"You can't do this….." I whined

"Shush. You may not understand it now but I knew that this day would come... You grew up so much since you first came here. Sure, sometimes you are just as stubborn as the badger that you resemble but you aren't a bad cat. Starclan has planned a destiny for you; your destiny is one with many twists and much sadness. Your name resembles your destiny. The tears you cry are like the rain and the wind is the twists that change your life. The 'moon' in your name suggests stealth and a lie that you might have to hide."

"Crowy, don't do this to me….."

My old mentor closed his eyes "If you can't stand losing me, how will you fare when the eight others are going to suffer the same fate?"

"The nine who shall die before the leader must fall…" I muttered

Crowfeather rested his head on his paws and glanced at me one last time "You are the warrior of the wind. Even though you may not realize it- Windclan needs you Typhoon."

I watched as Crowfeather closed his eyes again and went limp. I wanted this to be a nightmare but somehow I knew, this was only going to get worse.


	11. My long lost family dream

It's been quite some time since Onestar and Crowfeather died. Darkwave had gotten his nine lives and his new name of Darkstar. Featherwing had been exiled for falling love with a Thunderclan she cat by the name of Stormcloud. They went off and created Skyclan, Featherwing got nine lives also and his new name of Featherstar. I was the one who got him exiled because Darkstar forced me to follow Featherstar and I brought Windclan with me later on and got them in trouble. As far as I knew, Featherstar was having a much better life now than when he was here. Well, I got to be Windclan's deputy- shockingly. Guess it had to do with me being Darkstar's only friend…

"AHHHHHH!" Rainstep's scream of pain returned me to reality.

"Come on, just a little more. There. The third one's here, you can relax." Kestrelflight instructed, licking the third tiny kit

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Darkstar had taken Rainstep as a mate and now they had kits. That was just happening. I am so glad that I am not a she-cat. That sounded like that hurt. Hey….. Kestrelflight still has to explain where kits come from! I know that she-cats have the kits but where do they come from? I tried to ask Kestrelflight before and he only replied-

"When you're older Ty, when you're older."

So I decided to wait until today and I asked again

"Kestrelflight where do kits come from?"

Kestrelflight let out a sigh of defeat and whispered something rather….. disturbing into my ear and I twitched my eye, blushed and muttered

"I just had to ask…"

"Well you wanted to know so I told you." Kestrelflight smiled

I turned to Darkstar and laughed with my new information "I never thought that you had it in you buddy!"

"What did I say about telling him about THAT?" Darkstar yelled at Kestrelflight, blushing "And Typhoon what did I tell you about inappropriateness?"

"He wouldn't stop asking until I told him." Krestalflight explained

"That's not one of your warrior rules!" I whined

"Yes. It. Is. I told you right before you ran off, probably running off to go make-out with-"

"AHHHH! SHUT UP!" I yelled, putting my tail over his mouth before he could say her name

Darkstar started laughing and as soon as I moved my tail he exclaimed "You know you like her!"

Summerwind rolled her eyes "Kestrelflight I blame you. All this noise is because you had to tell Ty where kits come from….. Speaking of which, when will my kits come?"

"Pretty soon, maybe just a few days after Rivermist's kits."

I really have a lot to explain. Summerwind and Nightwhisper are mates now and they're having kits. Spottedkit was now Spottedpaw and Rivermist's mate is Pantherstrike. They are also having kits. Got it now? I have a feeling that I missed something. Whatever, it's probably nothing.

I slipped out of camp unnoticed and walked to the Moonpool. I knew that I probably shouldn't be here but I felt like I needed to talk to someone I lost a long time ago. I dipped my head to lap up the cold water and I found myself lying down on the cold stones surrounding the pool and drifting into sleep. I felt chills running through my body as sleep took over.

I woke up in a star filled paradise with long grasses and delicate flowers. I wished with all of my heart that all of them would be here. On the outside I appeared strong but that all was an act for my clan to see. No one, not even Darkstar knew the pain that I've hidden. I never told him about my first friend or my parents. I was close to insanity but I held firm to the few threads that kept me sane. That would be my current friends, my clan and the fact that I could still see the ones that I lost.

I waited a minute until I saw shadowy figures in front of me. I tilted my head slightly and walked towards the figures. As I approached them, I began to see there pelts and their eye colors. The one in the middle was a black tom with dark purple eyes that had glints of amber. The cat to his left was a brown tom with amber eyes. The cat to his right was a white she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. I smiled; it was my mom, my friend and my dad. I ran up to them and shouted

"Mom! Dad! Chaos!"

My mom licked the top of my head and whispered "I thought I lost you. The last I saw of you was when Murder killed me. You were so scared looking, I was afraid because I thought he killed you too. When you didn't show up I got worried. You've grown so much…."

Chaos looked at me and muttered "If Murder didn't force us to fight each other, I would've come with you to Windclan. My name would've been changed to Riotsoul."

"Riot…" I whispered to myself

"You were the only kit in our litter to survive…. I thought we lost you." My dad murmured

"Wait…. I had brothers or sisters?" I questioned

My mom smiled slightly "Yes, they were all older and bigger than you. They didn't survive though."

With that I heard someone squeal out my name and pounce on me from behind. I pushed the other cat off and turned to face them. It was a she cat with white fur with brown paws and brown spots. She also had brown eyes. She smiled

"My little brother!" When she saw my confused expression she explained "I died before you opened your eyes. I was the oldest of the litter. My name was Zephyr. If I lived, we both- along with our other sister and our brother- would've joined Windclan. My warrior name would be Tawnyspots."

I blinked and saw another she-cat with silver eyes, golden fur and darker stripes on her back, next to Zephyr. This new she-cat licked my cheek and purred

"Ty! My name's Horizon. I was your sister and the second oldest. I would've been Daydream if I had survived."

"Tawnyspots, Daydream…" I repeated softly

"Aeolus-Typhoon is that really you?" A young tom's voice asked

I turned around. The tom who just talked had shocked river blue eyes. His fur was a light orange color. I recognized him at once, I saw him when I was very young. He must be my older brother. I thought a moment to remember his name and then exclaimed

"Blaze?"

"It is you!" He purred "My name would've been Firestorm if I had lived."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I whimpered "Why did you all have to be taken from me?"

"Shush….. We're here now." Firestorm comforted

Tawnyspots starting licking my head while Firestorm comforted me with his words and Daydream nuzzled me. I felt like a kit again and started crying and whimpering. Daydream move her head and rested it on my shoulder. Then I heard my mom state

"Tawnyspots, Daydream, Firestorm it's time for Typhoon to wake up. Don't you guys notice that he's fading slowly?"

I looked down at my paws and I saw how my form seemed to fade and flicker with each passing second. I looked at my parents, my friend and then to my siblings. I smiled sadly

"Goodbye….."

My siblings frowned and said "Goodbye little brother."

My mom licked my cheek real quick and stated "Be the best warrior you can be and-"

My dad continued for her "be the best deputy you can. Use fairness and listen to other cats problems. You have a bit of an issue with that."

My friend pouted "Just got to see you and you have to go. Well, I have one bit of wisdom for you- Beware of those you may trust. They most likely will lead to the downfall of not only themselves but the downfall of at least two of your friends."

"What?" I choked out but I knew that I wouldn't hear his answer. I had already fallen into a world of darkness, the next step to waking up. There was pitched black darkness for a heartbeat and then the darkness lightened up as I began to feel the cold rock underneath me. I opened my eyes and stretched out as I stood up. I blinked and looked around confused a moment until I remember that I was at the Moonpool.

I made sure that I wasn't crying anymore and walked back to camp. However, before I went there I caught a rabbit so I could have an alibi to as why I was gone for so long.


	12. Attack on Skyclan

It was strangely quiet in camp. It was a nice clear day that made you want to curl up and just go to sleep. No one was worried; prey was running well, and there was no sickness. In fact, I was trying to go to sleep but Darkstar was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. I groaned as I rolled to my back, facing the top of the den. Just as I closed my eyes, the pacing stopped for a moment and Darkstar demanded.

"Are you even paying attention?"

I opened my right eye and snapped. "Of course not- if you were more considerate you would notice that I'm trying to sleep!"

Darkstar growled softly and resumed pacing around the den. As I rolled so that my underbelly was back on the ground I finally made out what Darkstar was muttering. "He thinks he can just go and become leader just cuz he brought a clan here? I worked hard all my life to get here!"

I yawned and looked up at my friend. "Well why don't you go and plan a surprise for Featherstar?"

Darkstar looked down at me and tilted his head slightly. "Hm, yes. Great idea Typhoon! I'll need all of my warriors- the only ones staying behind are; the elders, the kits, Kestrelflight and Rainstep."

"Wait a minute…. What gave you THAT crazy idea? Plus what about Summerwind and Rivermist?"

"What about them?"

"They just had kits!" I angrily shouted.

"I knew that- geez, I'm not an idiot."

"Sure you aren't." I challenged.

Darkstar glared at me. "That's why Rainstep will stay behind with the kits."

I focused my sight on my paws. Softly I whispered. "Servatis a periculum…."

* * *

><p>The next day was overcast and cold. I was sitting next to Darkstar on the Tall Rock and I was freezing! I pulled my tail closer to me to try and warm myself up. Sure I have a fluffy pelt but for some reason- sometimes it just didn't keep me warm.<p>

"You okay?" Darkstar asked while looking over at me.

I glared at him. "I'm cold…"

"Well suck it up! I'm cold too but do you hear me complaining? NO!"

"You just did." I smirked.

"Shut up."

"So….. Are you going over the attack plan or am I?"

"Well, you should."

"Right…." I replied, shaking a bit. I drew in a deep breath and called out "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the Tall rock!"

The cats wearily walked out of their dens. The younger cats sat closer to the rock while the older- more experienced warriors sat further away. Pantherstrike yawned and asked.

"So who's going on the patrols today?"

"There will be no patrols today." I answered calmly.

"WHAT!" one of the elders- Tornear shouted out. "What about prey? What about the borders?"

"Listen Tornear, I appreciate your worry, but today we're dealing with something bigger. We're leading an attack on Skyclan."

"Featherstar's clan…" Kestrelflight muttered softly.

"No warriors will be spared from having to go. Only Rainstep is staying behind. The elders, the kits and Kestrelflight will also staying here. No cat in their right mind would attack a camp of kits, a queen, a medicine cat and elders. Well except maybe Darkstar….."

Darkstar smacked me with his front paw. "You are being an asshole."

I hissed at him before I continued. "We'll attack in two waves. The first wave will be a smaller group of warriors than the second wave. The first wave's job is to sneak into camp and attack when I give the signal. I'll head into their camp ahead of time and figure out when will be the best moment to attack. After fighting for a minute, the second wave will come in and attack. Hopefully we'll outfight them and win… Any questions?"

Sparrowflight smirked. "Who's on these two attack patrols- or in other words how will you split them up?"

"I never thought you'd ask. You're very observant Sparrowflight." I closed my eyes for a second. "The first wave is cats that are better inclined to sneak, observe and then attack. Pantherstrike, Sparrowflight, Gorsetail, Harespring, Nightwhisper, Antpelt, and Darkstar will all be part of this wave. I ask for Owlwhisker, Whiskerpaw, Whitetail, Rivermist, Summerwind, Frozenwind, Oakleaf, Mossfur, Weaselfur, Emberfoot, Heathertail, Furzepaw, Sedgewhisker, Boulderpaw, Swallowtail and Sunstrike to be the second wave."

"You got everyone?" Darkstar asked me, to make sure that I got everyone.

I looked over the group gathered. Narrowing my eyes to focus, I noticed familiar pelts among those gathered. I whispered "Ashfoot and Onestar will be joining the second wave while Crowfeather and Leaftail will be with the first wave."

I felt Darkstar's tail on my shoulder so I turned to look at him. He sighed "Their not here… Ashfoot, Onestar and Crowfeather all died of Blackcough- remember? Leaftail died while you were a rouge."

I looked down to my paws. I growled. "No…. They never left."

"You okay?" Darkstar asked me.

I shook my head and the Starclan warriors faded from my view. "Yeah….. I'm fine."

"That's good." Darkstar smiled "You're one of my best warriors and I can't have you stay behind because you're imagining things."

I glanced up at him before jumping off the Tall rock. Quickly I walked over to Kestrelflight and asked. "Do you think that'll be able to fight alright?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He questioned.

"It's my left eye…. It's been hurting lately and I don't know why."

"Let me go and look at it." Kestrelflight muttered. After a moment of careful examination, his eyes widened in shock and stuttered. "I- I think that you're going blind in that eye!"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's clouded up. I need to make sure that fighting like this won't throw you off." He backed up a few steps. "Try to pounce on me."

Drawing back into a hunter's crouch I focused on where Kestrelflight stood. I leapt at him, my claws sheathed of course. Instead of landing on Kestrelflight I landed heavily on the ground. I let out a hiss. "HEY! Why did you move out of the way?"

"Huh? I stood completely still the whole time. Oh dear, you are half blind! I can't let you go to battle like this!"

"I'll be fine Kestrelflight!" I growled.

Kestrelflight shook his head. "No you're not. You should've come to me sooner with this- I might've been able to save the sight in that eye. You're seeing things as if their perfectly in front of you but they're off to your left. I'm not letting you fight like this!"

"I told you- I'll be fine!"

"Typhoon….."

"My clan needs me…" I whispered. "I'm not letting them down."

"I honor your bravery or maybe it's your foolishness, but I won't lose you though! It's not your time!"

"You once told me, that sacrifice is one of the greatest things a warrior could do for his or her clan… Can't you see that I need to do this?"

Kestrelflight narrowed his bright green eyes. "You don't have to do this! How can you expect to fight when you can't even hit a completely still opponent?"

I glared at him. "My dad would want me to defend my clan, even if I got killed in the process."

"Leaftail wouldn't have wanted his only kit to die in a pointless fight!"

I turned away. "I respect your concern but this is something that I need to do."

As I walked on past Darkstar he asked. "Is something wrong? I saw you talking with Kestrelflight."

"It's nothing," I lied, not wanting to worry my friend. "He just wanted to wish me good luck."

"Oh, I was a bit concerned that something was wrong."

"Nope, nothing's wrong." I replied, a little too fast.

"Huh? Are you sure that you're fine?"

"I'm fine." I grumbled. "We better get going."

Darkstar nodded. "Cats participating in the battle- we're heading off now!"

* * *

><p>We walked for what seemed like forever. The wind had picked up and it started to drizzle. I shook a bit to try and get the raindrops off as they made it feel even colder out. Soon I scented the Skyclan border and crossed it, leading the way into their camp. A little bit from the camp I signaled for the second wave to stay hidden till we were ready for their help. I snuck along the path, grateful for the cover of the trees. To the untrained eye, they wouldn't be able to see me till it was too late.<p>

While I carefully padded into Skyclan camp, the cats of the first wave surrounded the outskirts so they could attack in all directions. Quickly I leapt on to the Skyrock and looked down at the camp. I crouched low so that that I could blend in with the dark rock. I watched for a moment, watching cats pad around camp. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out when to signal the attack. As soon as I saw Featherstar walk out of his den, I knew that it was time.

"NOW!" I yowled as I dropped down with my claws unsheathed, slicing Featherstar's shoulder on the way down. I landed farther away than when I thought but I was relieved to see my clanmates joining me in the battle. Featherstar turned to face me, horror on his face.

"How could you do this?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're not my clan!"

Featherstar shook his head. "I can't hurt you…"

I backed away from Featherstar. "I'm not going to fight you….."

I ran in the other direction while Darkstar took my place facing his brother. I ran to the middle of their camp, next to the deep river that cut through the camp, and stood there for a moment, trying to figure out where everyone was. I groaned, my vision really was messed up! The battle was blurry and I had trouble seeing. That's when I felt someone slash my shoulder. I let out a scream and a voice exclaimed.

"Take that!"

I growled and turned to face the speaker. It was a light gray, tabby tom. I recognized him from gatherings, his name was Mintfur. Before I could do anything he had pounced on me and we went rolling into the river. The water was so cold that it felt like claws. I thrashed back and forth, trying to get out of the Riverclan turned Skyclan cat's grasp. If there was one thing that scared me- it was water.

Mintfur swiped his claws across my face and I had to restrain a shriek of pain. Blood filled the water staining it red. Silently I prayed

"Save me from danger…"

I knew that I should've heeded Kestrelflight's warning. I really was in over my head. Numbness was creeping up on me and I felt as if my lungs were on fire. I whimpered although it was swallowed up by the depths of the river. Just as I thought that I was going to die, the voice of my mother whispered in my ear.

"_It's not your time to die… Remember when you were a kit and I tried to teach you those Riverclan moves?"_

I thought a moment and then remembered what she was talking about. Gathering all the strength I had left, I swept the paws out from under Mintfur. He crashed into the water and I was able to surface. I dragged myself out, water dripping from my pelt. I coughed and sputtered trying to get catch my breath and get rid of the water I've swallowed. I glanced around the camp to see how my clanmates were doing.

That's when it all sunk in. We were losing terribly. Sure we were trying but we were losing. I started to shake, I was afraid for the safety of my clan. However one battle caught my attention. It was between Summerwind, Nightwhisper, Wintersky and Daysong. Shaking off any water in my pelt I ran over to help them. By the time I got there though, Nightwhisper and Summerwind's bodies were limp. I tried to slash Wintersky but my attack was too far to the side to do any damage. He must've seen only the left side of my face as he chuckled.

"Looks like Windclan's' deputy is blind! The clan must be really weak if they're letting you fight and hunt!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out as I attempted to hit him again.

He just stood there as my attempted attack brushed by. I heard Daysong snicker as she raked her long claws down my side. I yowled out in pain and barely heard her laugh.

"Weak!"

"Pathetic!" Wintersky taunted.

I snarled and slashed Wintersky across the face. I was satisfied at his sound of surprise and proceeded to kick both of their asses. That's when Oakleaf came over to me. She helped me chase both of them away and then turned to me. She then exclaimed.

"TY! WHY ARE YOUR EYES RED AND GLOWY?"

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my anger trance for a moment.

"It's gone now…"

I blinked once. "Are you going to be alright?"

She sniffed. "Yeah…. I just can't battle anymore and… you're hurt."

That's when I remembered the gashes on both my shoulder and my side (and my face). I groaned pathetically. "I've survived worse."

She licked my cheek tenderly. "I know you have. I was one of the first cats lucky enough to have met you."

I glanced down at my paws. "I'm calling the attack off."

"What? You need Darkstar to do that!" Oakleaf exclaimed.

I didn't give her a response because I ran over to my friend who was facing Featherstar. Loudly I yelled. "DARKSTAR! We need to retreat!"

"W- Why should we do that?" Darkstar growled, still focused on his battle.

"We already lost two warriors and several others are going to die if we don't leave now!"

"So? You can handle any of the warriors in this camp single pawed!" Darkstar exclaimed.

"No I can't! Not anymore….."

"Huh?" Darkstar questioned, looking over to me. "What makes you say that?"

I looked down at my paws. "I'm half blind."

"WHAT?" He shouted, stopping his fight with Featherstar. He ran over to me and tilted his head to the side. "How long have you known?"

"I found out before we left camp. That's why I was talking to Kestrelflight. I lied to you, I was never alright. Kestrelflight pretty much was begging for me to stay at camp."

Darkstar whimpered softly and glanced around camp. He gasped out. "Windclan retreat!"

* * *

><p>We quickly ran out of camp and out of Skyclan territory. When we got back to camp it was past sunset. I fell to the ground and panted out.<p>

"That was one of the hardest fights I ever fought."

"What's with you?" Sparrowflight inquired. "You've never gotten this hurt in battle and you usually enjoy the battles!"

"I'll tell you guys later- after we tell the clan of our defeat."

Darkstar leapt onto the Tall Rock and shouted out. "We epicly failed!"

I heard one of the kits, Riotkit, mutter out. "No duh."

"We lost two great warriors today- Summerwind and Nightwhisper." Darkstar continued.

Diamondkit, Hailkit and Riotkit all let out surprised and sad mews. I can't blame them- they just lost their parents. I knew the feeling. Darkstar then turned to me and motioned me to stand on the Tall rock. I took in a deep breath as Darkstar and I swapped places. I barely registered the blood still dripping out of my wounds as I was focused on what I had to say.

"Cats of Windclan, I have something troubling to tell you. I may not be able to keep being deputy." I heard the crowd's shocked mews so I continued. "Today in battle I wasn't able to hit anything. I've lost sight in my left eye and I'm worried that I won't be able to continue my warrior duties. I might have to retire to the elder's den soon if I can't hunt or fight for my clan. That's all." I finished, leaping down the rock. I landed awkwardly and started to walk away.


	13. First I'm half blind and now this

Deciding that I didn't want to be asked any questions, I ran past the cats of Windclan and out of camp. I didn't stop until I came up to the stream that cuts in the middle of one of the fields. Skidding to a stop, I barely avoided falling into the river. I sighed softly and looked into the crystal clear water that shimmered in the fading light. My reflection glimmered on the surface, a reflection of a noble warrior. It just wasn't me, not anymore. In rage I swiped at the river, disrupting the reflection in a series of ripples.

'_The warrior that hates is the one who shall destroy himself…' _Someone whispered in my ear

My ears perked up and I looked around. No one was around me so I assume that it was Starclan sending me some strange omen. However, I wasn't exactly sure why they sent this prophecy to me and not to Kestrelflight. Letting out a sigh, I walked back to camp. My tail dragged on the ground and my head was held low. I was ashamed to have acted like that in front of my clanmates. I haven't been like that since I was an apprentice. However, I was finally able to put together what might have triggered the loss of my sight due to thinking back. I think that it might've happened during the battle with the Dark Forest cats.

I was fighting a ginger and white she cat with orangey eyes. I think that she cat was called Mapleshade. I foolishly took her on even though practically everyone was telling me that I shouldn't. I should've waited for Darkstar or some other warrior but I was foolish and threw caution to the wind. I may have put up a good fight but at one point she jumped onto my back and put her paws over my eyes. Before I had time to react, she had brought her thorn sharp claws over my left eye. In a moment of panic, I somehow managed to throw Mapleshade off my back. By this time, Darkstar had finished fighting whoever he was fighting and had run over to help me. I turned to him and said.

"_We have to use one of the most dishonorable moves now, the double death bite."_

"_What? Are you sure? Neither of us has used it before so how do you know it'll work?"_

"_It's worth the risk."_

Together, we made a formidable opponent. We always attacked opposite of each other so that Mapleshade couldn't hit both of us. Soon, it came time to use the double death bite. We pinned her down and with a curt nod we went in for the kill. With both of our jaws around her neck, she quickly started suffocating. After a few moments, she hung limp. I sighed and released my hold along with Darkstar. He looked at me and smiled.

"_You may fight like Lionclan but you are such a stupid furball!"_

"_Eh. I get that a lot don't I?" _Ichuckled._ "Now where's Kestrel? Mapleshade left some injuries that need to be looked at before they get infected…. again."_

"_You get hurt a lot don't you?"_

"_Yes, yes I do."_

I shook my head and sighed softly. Camp was not too far away now. However, just as I set paw into camp, someone attacked and pinned me down. I hissed and kicked upwards with my back legs, throwing the other cat off. He landed with an ooaf and glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I knew and recognized who I just attacked and so I shouted.

"Well Darkstar, tell me why you felt the need to attack me!"

"It's part of your training!"

"What training?" I questioned.

"I haven't a name for it but me and Kestrel are going to help you learn how to fight with only half of your sight!" Darkstar exclaimed.

"Wait…. What?"

"I'm going to be your main mentor. Kestrel will be helping occasionally, like today."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"No."

"I thought so…" I sighed sadly.

"The main goal of this training is to help increase your other senses so you can still be deputy." Darkstar started, signaling me to follow him. "To do this, you're going to practice hunting and fighting with both eyes closed."

"Isn't that a waste of time? Won't I just run into a rabbit hole or something?"

"Too bad, since I'm leader- I command you to do this training!"

"It's not like leader does any of the work, **I **organize all the patrols and that kind of stuff!" I complained angrily.

"Quit your whining. Geez, you sound like a kit when you do that."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Dear Starclan do you two ever shut up?" Kestrelflight yelled at us, which was highly out of character for him. When we stopped fighting he smiled. "That's better."

Darkstar turned to look at me. "Well, if you really want to act like a kit- I can change your name…."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I can and I will."

"You better not-"

"From this day forward, until he has finished his extra training- he shall be known as Typhoonpaw!"

I growled. "Screw you!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your mentor….."

"You're not my mentor! I'm a warrior, not an apprentice!"

"Well, be glad that I didn't give you a kit name." He laughed, "Actually that'll be funny!"

"If you did that, you would experience a very slow and painful death." I hissed, unsheathing my claws.

Darkstar gulped and took a step backwards. "Message received!" When I turned around, he chuckled "Typhoonkit…."

"That's it- you're going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Call me crazy but I'm starting to believe that Typhoon is actually real. First we have an earthquake during a small break that I took on this story, then we had tornadoes, then we had hurricane Irene. Strange thing is- a hurricane is another word for typhoon. Then school is cancelled two days in a row! Also when I was looking at my math class, I saw the word badgers. Ty is telling me that I must work on this story or else.<strong>

**Plus I had a dream of him recently. I was walking across this bridge and I slipped off to the side. I hung over the water, barely able to grasp the slick bridge. Just as my grip slipped, someone grabbed my hands and pulled me up. He had bright amber eyes which were darkened by the darkness around us and his hair was black and white. The exact human form I imagined for Ty. He said only one thing-**

"**I told you to be careful…."**

**Any idea what he might have meant? **

**Anyways, this is part one of chapter 13. It's split into two parts because eighth grade is being evil and leaves me with the difficulty of writing. Till next time. R&R**


End file.
